


Buckbeak's Present

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Hagrid gets Buckbeak a gift.





	Buckbeak's Present

Hagrid was in Diagon Alley doing some shopping for his class. He was now walking back to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a pint before heading home when he saw a bright red bow that he thought would be perfect for Buckbeak, but of course he had to call him Weatherwings now. Though he could still call him Buckbeak in his head.

Buckbeak was a handsome Hippogriff and this bow would make him even more so. Hagrid quickly went into the shop and bought the bow. He was so excited about the bow that he went right back to Hogwarts without even stopping for a pint first.

Once he got back to Hogwarts he immediately found Buckbeak and bowed to him. After Buckbeak bowed back Hagrid put the bow on his head. Hagrid was right, this new bow did make Buckbeak even more handsome.


End file.
